melissaandjoeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Longo
The Other Longo is the twenty-fifth episode of Melissa & Joey. Plot In this episode, Joe's younger and free-spirited brother Tony arrives in town for a visit. At first, Joe is ecstatic to have the 'flying Longo brothers' together again but when Tony starts to show an interest in Mel, Joe becomes jealous. Meanwhile, Mel and Stephanie are working on a speech that Mel has to give at the job's fair. Ryder gets sick and Lennox is determined to stay away from him, afraid that she'll catch his cold and be unable to attend to 'the most important party of the semester.' Synopsis Mel and Stephanie are sitting in the living room when Lennox rushes down the stairs, telling her that Ryder is sick and she's worried that she'll catch it and miss the biggest party of the semester. Stephanie explains to Lennox that Mel is the keynote speaker at the job's fair and is very busy. Lennox asks Mel to get Ryder out of the house for a few days, but Mel says that she would love to get everyone out of the house for two days, so she can work. Mel is sitting in the kitchen at her laptop, working on her speech, when Joe comes up from the basement. Joe asks if it would be okay to have someone stay over. She says no because she can't work with all the interruptions. Joe explains that it's his brother who is already in the basement. Stephanie runs in and yells at Joe to be quiet. At that moment, Joe's brother, Tony comes upstairs to tahnk Mel for letting him stay there. The brothers clearly have a tight bond, as they call themselves the "flying Longo brothers" and sing a circus song with synchronized moves. Mel takes Joe out to the backyard and tells him that this is a really bad time for Tony to be there. Joe says that he'll tell Tony that Mel doesn't want him there, but Mel compromises that he can stay there for one night. Back in the house, Tony is moving furniture around the living room. Ryder comes down to offer assitancee, but Lennox objects and sends him back upstairs. Mel comes back in to see her furniture moved around. Tony says that it's feng shui, the Chinese art of placement. Mel considers the furniture moving, but demands that he change it back. Tony tells Joe that he doesn't think that now is a good time for him to be staying there. Joe asks Mel to talk to Tony about feeling unwelcome. She goes into the kitchen to talk to him and discovers that he is an excellent photographer. She offers him to stay at her house for a few days if he'll do a photo shoot of her. He tells her that it won't be hard to make her look beautiful. Joe comes in to tell Mel that her furniture has been changed back to the way it was, but Mel says that she liked the change. In Joe's basement room, Tony asks Joe about his relationship with Mel. Joe explains that there is nothing going on between the two of them, but becomes slightly sensitive when Tony wants to ask her out. Tony says that if Joe is even slightly interested in Mel, he will back off. Hesitantly, Joe tells him that there is nothing there and that Tony is free to ask her out. Ryder is sitting in the kitchen, eating soup prepared by Joe. Joe calls Lennox down for dinner, but she refuses to eat until Ryder is gone. Joe tells her to stop making a big deal out of his illness. She comes down with a surgical mask and, after he is away from the table, wipes Ryder's spot down with hand sanitizer. Joe gives Lennox her food, asking where Mel is. Ryder tells him that she is at a photo shoot with Tony. comments on how great it is that they're hitting it off. Lennox asks Ryder to leave, again. He responds by throwing his used tissue at her, which she catches before running out of the kitchen screaming. Tony is taking pictures of Mel in her office when Joe walks in. He claims that he is down there to bring Mel her computer. She pulls him out into the hallway and accuses him of spying on her and Tony. He immediately denies it, but she shows him that the computer bag is empty, so that must not be the only reason. Joe explains to Mel that Tony is there to ask her out, not just for the photo shoot. Mel then instructs him to leave. She goes back into the office to continue the photo shoot with Tony. He asks Mel where her smile went and she explains that Joe showing up unannounced threw her. He asks her to take off her shoes and proceeds to give her a foot massage to relax her. Back at the house, Joe is sitting in the kitchen when Tony and Mel come in. Tony goes downstairs to check out the pictures while Joe wonders why it took so long for them to come home. Mel gives the details of their night, but Joe doesn't want to hear them. Mel accuses Joe of being jealous, but he claims that it's just disgusting to hear about it. Stephanie comes into Mel's house through the back door and says good morning to Joe, who is in the kitchen. She is there to finish Mel's speech with her, but Joe tells her that Mel has gone to breakfast with Tony. Stephanie is upset that she missed her chance with another Longo. Joe wonders what women see in Tony. Stephanie explains that Tony is just the Joe "that she can have". Joe denies this, claiming that Mel is going out with Tony to make him agnry. Stephanie suggests that they date to make Mel jealous. Just then, Tony and Mel come in from breakfast. Joe tells Tony that he has printed his bus ticket out for him for today. Tony says that he doesn't want to leave just yet, and Mel agrees, telling him that she is just as "free and easy" as he is. Stephanie then tells Mel that she can be free and easy after the job's fair speech is over. Mel and Stephanie rush off to write the speech, leaving Tony and Joe alone in the kitchen. Joe tells him that he can't stay in his room. Tony says that he'll find another room where he's welcome, but Joe quickly retracts his statement. Lennox comes into the kitchen with her laptop to show Mel that there are pictures of her online from her photo shoot with Tony, but she is in seductive and scandalous poses. Mel becomes angry and asks Joe where Tony is. Joe says that he's in the garage, so Mel leaves with Stephanie to confront him. Joe, obviously upset, heads downstairs. Ryder comes into the kitchen with his laptop, asking Lennox if Mel has seen the pictures. Lennox says yes, but redirects him back upstairs. Ryder claims that he's not sick anymore as Lennox sneezes. She claims that it's just allergies. Downstairs, Joe talks to Tony about the pictures. Tony says that he posted them to his website and that someone must have stolen them and posted them elsewhere. He tells Joe that he'll take them down, but Joe says that his "flaky-guy" thing isn't working anymore and that Mel is pretty hurt. Tony asks why Joe is so worked-up over the pictures, but Joe just says that he's protective of the people with whom he lives. Tony says that the last time he saw Joe this way was the "Andrea Dittman fight", where Tony made out with a girl and told the whole school, humiliating her. Joe asked her out but she didn't want to date another Longo. Tony and Joe enter into a physical fight as Mel comes into the kitchen. She hears the fight going on and goes downstairs. There, Tony is mocking Joe about his affections for Mel. Tony goes to tell Mel, but he decides not to, and instead, says that he still likes Andrea Dittman. Mel wonders about the pictures, which causes the boys to begin another physical fight Later that night, Lennox is sitting in the kitchen, sick, as Ryder tells her that he'll go to the party and tell her all about it. Mel and Joe come upstairs with broken furniture from Joe's room, telling him that she's glad that Tony's gone, but that Joe needs to sort problems out with words instead of fighting. Stephanie runs in the room with her computer, telling Mel that women are calling her empowered and sexy. Joe says that Tony is actually a pretty good guy, but Mel disagrees. Joe then tells her that he invited Tony back for Thanksgiving. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1